Austin and Ally And Hollywood Heights Became Bestfirends
by 24-7 RossR5 n HH n AnA Lover
Summary: This is a crossover between Austin and Ally and Hollywood Heights and this is a Collab with Tiva-Lover-52 so it will be on both of our accounts and btw Loren and Mel and Adam already graduated it in this story they had a fast ceremony Saturday before they left and Eddie was there and just say he didn't get arrested let's just say Chloe came and risk him free early. No Chloe
1. Chapter 1

Summary

This is a crossover between Austin and Ally and Hollywood Heights and me and PuppyLover52 is working on it together so it be on both of our accounts and btw Loren and Mel and Adam already graduated it in this story they had a fast ceremony Saturday before they left and Eddie was there and just say he didn't get arrested let's just say Chloe came and risk him free early and Chloe isn't mention in this story at all Hope You guys like it please review

AN

Hey Guys this is a crossover between Austin and Ally and Hollywood Heights and me and PuppyLover52 are working on it together and I hope you guys like it or better yet Love it

This is a Video Go thourgh for the Miami Beach House

www. wellcomemat hdpopup/B1D60B02D2/

Picture of LA HOUSE

www. premierlaproperties property-previously-listed/22/277-St-Pierre-Bel-Ai r-CA

AN: delete the spaces

Love

24-7 Hollywood Heights Lover

PuppyLover52 AN

hey guys hope you like this crossover and I hope you guys review because 24-7 Hollywood heights lover is an awesome writer and me and her would love it if you review

Chapter 1: Austin and Ally and Eddie and Loren Meet

Loren and Eddie where on the plane they just landed two minutes ago and they were exhausted but they got to the hotel and slept for a couple hours but Kelly came in and said  
Kelly: Hey guys guess what  
Loren: What Kelly  
Eddie: What!  
Kelly: Sorry Guys I didn't mean to wake you  
Loren and Eddie: It's ok but what do you want  
They Laugh and Kiss another and Kelly cleared her throat  
Kelly: I got super great news  
So they just nodded so she can go on  
Kelly: Do you know Austin Moon and the songwriter Ally  
Loren: OMG I love their music  
Kelly: Yea I love them they are so good but not as good as my client  
Loren: Aw thanks Kelly  
so she gets up and hugs her  
Loren: So is that all you wanted to tell us  
Kelly: No it's Part of it  
Loren: Ok so go on  
Kelly: You know they are a part of star records  
Loren: Yea I heard of them before  
Kelly: Yea they ask if you guys can go over to Miami after the concert in New York  
Eddie and Loren: Ummm Lets us think about it  
Kelly: Ok but tell me and Jake after the concert  
Eddie and Loren: K  
Two Hours pass  
She was getting ready for the concert and Eddie came in and said  
Eddie: are you ready  
Loren: Yea i think so  
Eddie: So did you think about going to Miami  
Loren: Yea I did I think I am going to do it are you in  
Eddie: Minus well since you are going I can't spend a day without you after me went missing and that  
Loren: Awe your so sweet and I agree with you  
So then they stand up and kiss and Kelly interrupted again and with others but Kelly said  
Kelly: Come on Loren you need to get on stage  
Loren: Ok Ok I am coming  
So they all walk out Eddie and Loren hand in hand and Nora and Max hand and hand and Jake and Kelly on their tablets like usually  
So they arrived at the stage and got their and she sang her heart out and invited Eddie up for if there was no music and he accepted it.  
2 hours pass after all that and Loren and Eddie said  
Loren and Eddie: Hey Kelly and Jake come here  
Kelly and Jake: Ok and yes  
Eddie: We wanted to tell you we want to go to Miami  
Kelly: Yes thanks guys and get a goodnight sleep and tomorrow back to the plane to Miami  
Loren and Eddie: Ok bye guys  
So Loren and Eddie left and went to the hotel and ate and then got dress and went to bed  
Next Morning  
They waked up and got dress and they were ready and head out with everyone to the plane and went to Miami  
Nora and Max just wanted to stay in New York to travel around alone and together  
They arrived to Miami and went to see the lead of Star records Jimmy Star  
So they arrived and they saw Jimmy and now they are on their way to see Austin and Ally with Jimmy they walked in to Sonic Boom and went to the Practice room and saw them practicing I am thinking of you and Jimmy said  
Jimmy: Austin and Ally  
So Austin and Ally turn around and Jimmy said

Jimmy: I will like you to meet…

He got cut off by Austin and Ally and they said

Austin and Ally: Omg you are Loren Tate and Eddie Duran  
Eddie and Loren just Laughed and nodded and they said

Eddie and Loren: Yes we are and it's very nice to see you

Austin and Ally: Yea it is very nice to see to you guys to

Eddie: So what where you singing

Austin: Thinking about us

Eddie: That's a very catchy song

Loren: Yea I agree with him I really like your song you guys wrote

Austin and Ally: Thanks so what bring you guys here  
Eddie and Loren: Jimmy

Then they all look at Jimmy and said

Jimmy: Oh I didn't tell you guys because I wanted to keep it a surprise

Austin: Thanks Jimmy

Jimmy: Welcome Little dude

Eddie: So wait do you guys have a manager

Austin and Ally: Yes and No

Eddie: What is that supposed to mean

Austin: Our friend Trish is our manger but she 16 not qualified to be one but we still love her

Trish: Aw thanks guys

Loren and Ally and Kelly jump and the guys were laughing including Trish and Ally hit Trish for scaring her and Austin for laughing and Loren hit Eddie for laughing to

Trish: Omg Eddie Duran and Loren Tate are in the practice room omg

Ally and Austin: Wow Trish I am surprise you didn't notice them

Trish: Sorry I was too busy laughing

Then she started laughing again

Austin and Ally Yelled: Trish

Trish: What

Ally: It isn't funny you scared me

Loren and Kelly: And Me

Eddie: (Laughing) Loren jump right into my arms

Austin: (Laughing) Even Ally

They all started to laugh

Then Loren and Ally said

Loren and Ally: Hey

Then they punch them in the arm

Eddie and Austin: Ow

Ally and Loren: Like it hurt

Eddie and Austin: What it did hurt you girls have a strong punch

Loren and Ally started Laughing and after they were finish Loren pulled Eddie in for a kiss and Ally pulled Austin in for a kiss to

So they both were kissing for a While until they got interrupted by everyone standing there

So they all broke apart and Loren as usually broke apart with a smile spreading across her face and Ally did to

Trish said to Eddie and Loren

Trish: I didn't know you guys were going out

Eddie: Yea we are since my birthday and it been on the magazine forever

Trish: What I never saw it

Ally: Trish you have to admit it you are kind of blind because I saw it

Trish: Ok Ally I admit I am blind

Loren: you remind me of someone

Trish: Who

Loren: My best friend Mel

Eddie: Yea she kind of does

Loren: do you love to talk

Austin: Yes but Ally worst when you get to no her

Mel: Loren is the same way when she isn't shy in front of you

Ally and Loren: HEY

Then Ally and Loren hit them again and Austin said

Austin: Stop hitting me that hurts

Eddie: That wasn't me

Loren: Then who was it

Mel: Me

Then Loren turned around and said

Loren: Omg Mel you are how did you know we were here

Mel: Kelly called me and said you are going to be here for a while and said you needed someone beside Eddie here and I brought Ian with me to

Ian: What's up Mate?

Then Dez walk in with a surprise face on and said

Dez: I like you accent

Ian: Thanks Mate

Dez: You got to teach me that

Then they all laugh and Ian said

Ian: Later

Dez: Ok

Eddie: Hey Man

Then Eddie gave him we need to talk eyes and he rolled his eyes

Loren did the same to Mel

Trish: Austin is right you do talk a lot

Ally: Ok I can admit it is true

Loren: I only talk a lot around you Mel because you bring up all the subject for us to talk about

Mel: Yea true and I know I talk a lot so who did you compare me with

Loren: Trish

Mel: Who Trish

Trish: Right her

Mel: Yea you are right we probably can be like best friend

Loren: That spot taken

Mel: You can have more than one best friend like you did

Loren: Yea True and Ally probably can be my best friend because we have a lot in common

Austin: Wait you had stage fright

Eddie: Yes

Austin: How did you not run off the stage?

Loren: I did and Mel has it on video

Austin: Can I see

Loren laugh and said

Loren: No it's too embarrassing to me and I don't even let him see it

Austin: oh so how did you get rid of you stage fright

Loren: Eddie gave me a speech and told me to just look in his eyes because I always sang to him on my wall

Austin: That is a great idea and you didn't run off

Loren: Nope

Ally: You write song to

Loren: Yup and so does Eddie

Jimmy: That's what you guys are here for

Loren and Eddie: What are we here for?

Kelly: To perform

Loren: Oh ok is Eddie performing

Jake: He can if he wants and your opening act is Austin and Ally

Austin and Ally: ARE YOU SERIOUS

Jimmy: Yup

Jake: Oh and you guys why you are her you can hang out but write songs to

Eddie and Loren: Ok fine with me

Kelly: I JUST GOT A BRIGHT IDEA

Everybody: What

Kelly: If Austin and Ally are good opening up for you they should hope up for you tour

Loren: That's a great idea

Eddie: I agree with Loren

Jimmy and Jake: Me 3

Dez and Ian and Trish and Mel: Me 4

Jimmy: So Austin and Ally do you agree

Austin and Ally: Yes

Loren and Eddie: Ok

Then Loren look at Eddie and Kelly and said

Loren: I am tried I am ready to go to the hotel

Eddie: Yea me to

Kelly: Ok come on we can go back to the hotel

Mel and Ian: Finally I am tired to

Then they all said goodbye and Kelly gave a card to Jimmy and Austin and Ally and Trish and Dez were the were staying and it said

**Eddie Duran's House**

**LA House**

**277 St Pierre Rd, Los Angeles, CA**

**Miami House**

**100 PALM AV, Miami Beach**

(AN: This is not his real house and the LA house will come in the later of this story)

So They went home and when they got home Loren hug Eddie and said

Loren: How didn't I know about this house

Eddie: My Personal Secret

Loren: Oh Ok I am going inside to look around and then when I hit the bedroom I am going to bed

Mel: Agree

So they tour the house and they were amazed and Eddie Laugh when he heard Jake said

Jake: Finally I have a place to put stuff and work in Eddie house

Loren Laugh after she heard it and when she went to the bedroom she was amazed and then she fell asleep

I hope you guys review me and PuppyLover52 will Love it

Here goes the Video for the Miami house

www. wellcomemat hdpopup/B1D60B02D2/

Picture of LA HOUSE

www. premierlaproperties property-previously-listed/22/277-St-Pierre-Bel-Ai r-CA

AN: delete the spaces

Love

24-7 Hollywood Heights Lover

PuppyLover52 AN

hey guys hope you like this crossover and I hope you guys review because 24-7 Hollywood heights lover is an awesome writer and me and her would love it if you review


	2. Chapter 2

AN: HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE It I JUST PUT THIS TOGETHER AT 1 AM IN THE Morning AND IF IT GOOD PLEASE FAVORITE FOLLOW OR REVIEW

* * *

Shout Out to

Elizabeth Ellis

Thanks and I am going to try to write more of this and my other stories it very hard to be in high school and do work and then write for you guys in one day but I love writing for you guys and I agree with you with show I love both shows and I know and its going to get juicier with the houses hope you like

P.S you should get an account because I bet their be so much reviewing because there is so many good writers.

Thanks for reviewing I really appreciate it and I bet Tiva-Lover-52 does to and I hope you see this

LOVE

24-7 Hollywood Heights Lover

* * *

Sorry about the wait my collab partner isn't PMing me because she was busy with school and that so here goes a new chapter

Love

24-7 Hollywood Heights Lover

* * *

Sexy night

She woke up to find Eddie next to her with his arms wrap around her she grab her phone off the nightstand to check what time it was and it was 5 pm and she was hungry she unwrap his arms around her gently without waking him up from his nap so she went down stairs to find Jake doing work on his computer and Kelly on her Tablet and they all exchanged glances and waves and they all went back to what they were doing and so she went in the Kitchen to see the fridge was stoke and wonder wow someone must have stock it and then she grab a dish so she can make her favorite meal lasagna and she wonder to herself can I say lasagna right and she try to say it out loud and said nope I can't do it and about. Then she was finish putting it together and put it in the oven and put a timer for 2 hours  
2 hours past  
she went go check on it  
it was ready and she put it on the table and then she set the table up and went to Kelly and Jake and said  
Loren: Dinner is ready  
Jake and Kelly: K  
Then they went back what they were doing and Loren rolled her eyes and laughed and went go get the rest and went to Mel's room said  
Loren: Dinner  
Mel: Oh ok be down in a minute  
Then Loren Left and GO woke up Ian and said  
Loren: Dinner  
Ian groaned and went back to sleep and Mel was behind her and she said  
Mel: Hi  
Loren jumped a mile  
Mel laugh and stop and said  
Mel: I got him. go get your prince charming  
Loren: (smiling) Ok Thanks Mel  
Mel: NP  
So Loren went in and got Eddie and climbed on the bed and was on top of him and start to lean in and then Kiss him and he kissed back and it was getting heated and she pulled away and said  
Eddie: You owe me  
She than lean in and kiss him and they pulled apart and she said  
Loren: Continue this after dinner  
Eddie nodded his head and got up fast as lighting and ran to the table and saw it was lasagna and smirk then he ask  
Eddie: What are we having for dinn...

She cuts him off before he finishes saying what he was saying

Loren: You are not going to make me say  
Eddie: Come on Loren Please for me  
Loren: No that's finally  
Eddie: Aw come say it  
Then Ian came in and said  
Ian: Say what  
Eddie: For her to tell me what we are having tonight for dinner  
Ian: Can't you see it  
Then Loren started to burst out laughing and then Mel said  
Mel: He can see it dweb he just joking with Loren because she can't see it  
Ian: Oh know she has to say it come Loren say it  
Loren: No and Thanks Mel  
Then Eddie and Mel started to cheer saying  
Eddie and Mel: Say it Say it Say it  
Then Ian Jake and Kelly told her to say it and she said  
Loren: Lasagna  
Then they all had wide eyes and Eddie said  
Eddie: You said it congrats  
Loren: Thanks guys for cheering for me  
Everybody: Your very welcome

* * *

So they just started eating and Laugh and had conversation but on the other hand Austin and Ally was in the practice room and they were on the couch sleeping in another arms than Ally dad came in woke Ally up saying he locking up and her and Austin can sleep her if she went and she nodded and said  
Ally: Thanks Dad  
Lester: Stouffers are in the freezer for dinner for you guys just heated in the microwave and your clothes are right there with Austin his mother saw you guys cuddling together so she left then came back with clothes for him  
Ally: OK  
Then he closed the door and Ally unwrapped herself from Austin and then she cheered quietly and ran down stair to go to the bathroom and she remember that Austin sleep here and she laughed and then she ran up stair she went in the bag and got out her pj's and it was a tank and Yoga pants and then she took off her shirt and pant and then Austin open his eyes why she was taking off her pants and she was not facing him so he go up quietly and tip toed over to her and wrap his arms around her and he said  
Austin: You should stay like this  
Then she started to smirk and then she turn around and said  
Ally: I can agree but I have to eat  
Austin: So we can eat later I want DESERT AFTER SEEING YOU LIKE THIS  
HE BACKED AWAY AND TOLD HER  
Austin: Look down  
ALLY: Aw poor little Austybear got turn on by Ally-gator  
Austin: Yes I did and very much  
They all laughed and Ally stopped and said  
Ally: Not fair  
Austin: What  
Ally: You have clothes on and I am half-naked in front of you now your turn  
Austin: Ok but is the store lock up  
Ally: Yup  
So he was about to take his shirt off but Ally stop him and said  
Ally: Austin I don't want you take your shirt off  
Austin: Why did I do something wrong  
Ally: No Silly  
Austin: Then what  
Ally: I want to take your clothes off  
Austin: Go head do whatever you want  
Then she grabs his shirt and pulls it off then she stare at his bare chest and groaned and said  
Ally: Why do you have to be so hot now I want to kiss you all over your chest now and why didn't you tell me you had an EIGHT pack  
Austin: Oh I wanted it to be a surprise you like  
Ally: I Don't like  
Then Austin face had a said face on it and he said  
Austin: I did this hard work for nothing  
Ally: You didn't let me finish  
Then he nodded to tell her to go on  
Ally: I love  
Then he pick her up and kiss her and ALLY said  
Ally:(smirking) Let me finish my job  
then he put her down and she unbuckle his belt and pulled it off And unbutton his pants and she pulled them down and he was his underwear and she said  
Ally: New Underwear because as I called it last time I saw you in your underwear you were wearing trucks on you underwear  
Austin: Hey stop bringing that up and they were comfy until I met you and yes I got new underwear my dad said I was getting told old for pictures on my underwear so he pick some out  
Ally: You dad is a good shopper for you because you look HOT in them  
Austin: Thanks Ally gator  
Ally: welcome baby  
The underwear he was wearing were tight and white  
Austin attack her lips and was having full-blown make-out session standing up to the couch in 4 minute

* * *

Loren AND Eddie

they finish eating and Eddie and Loren took a shower separately and they went to bed it was 9:00 when she got out and 9:30 when he got out and went and wrap himself in the comforts and he said  
Eddie: you owe me something  
Loren: Do I now  
Eddie: Yes  
So she lean in and Kiss me and ABOUT AN HOUR he said  
Eddie: Loren  
Loren: yEA  
Eddie: are you ready  
Then she nodded

Then he got on top of her and started to kiss her and he ran out of breath and took off her shirt and then he unbutton her pants and she said

Loren: My Turn

Then she flip him over and took off his shirt and pants and then he flip her over again got up and she said

Loren: Were are you going

Eddie: My suitcase

Loren: Y

Then she saw what he was taken out and she went oh and then he pull his pants down and she saw and she was drooling and he said

Eddie: Like what you see

Loren: No... She gets cut off

Eddie: That doesn't make me feel wanted

Loren: You didn't let me finish

He nodded

Loren: I love what I see

Then he put the condom on and then went to the bed and took off her bra and underwear and they were having the best day in their life

* * *

Austin and Ally

They were on the couch making out and it was heated and Austin was about to un clip her bra until they broke apart and she said  
Ally: Lets eat first K  
So they eat in silence Ally was thinking about what is coming next is she going to give her  
virginity away to her best friend for a year now and now her boyfriend  
Then she finish eating and said  
Ally: Your mom brought clothes over you bag is next to mine  
Austin: OK  
He got up went to his bag but before he bent down Ally said  
Ally: Hey Austin what was going to happen if we didn't stop  
Austin: Take our relationship to the next level  
Ally: Do you want to do it  
Austin: Yes but I am not pressuring you and this is my first time to but I want to give it to y..  
Ally was surprise and then she stopped him and said  
Ally: This is your first time  
Austin: Yes and I want it to be with you  
Ally: Why me you could have anyone in our school  
Austin: because I love you  
Then she got up and ran in his arms and wrap her arms around him and kiss him very passionately and said  
Ally: You do  
Austin: I do  
Then she went back to kissing him and then they pulled apart n she said  
Ally: I want to..

Austin: To what

Ally: Go to the next level

Austin: r u sure

Ally: Positive  
So then she wrap her legs around his torso and they continue kissing and then they brook apart and un clip her bra and pull down her underwear and he was drooling and she said

Ally: Like what you see

Then he nodded and she laughed and turn him over un notice and she said

Ally: Your turn handsome

She pull his boxers down and didn't expect to see it so big and he SAID

Austin: Now you like what you see

Ally: Yea but I didn't expect it to be very big

Austin: I feel offend

Ally: Why

Austin: Because you thought I was small

Ally: No I thought you were different

Austin: I am

Ally: I met remember the day u keep bragging to tease me

Austin: Yea

Ally I thought you were different of your description

Austin: Oh now I take that as a compliment

The she laugh and went back to what she was doing and she started to give him a hand job and after that she gave him a blow job and then after she was finish he turn her over and eat her out and then he got up after that and she said

Ally: Is that all we r doing

Austin: No I still have power and energy to keep going on

Ally: So y did you get up

Austin: Get a condom

Ally: Oh OK hurry up I am getting horny over here and she look at him putting on the condom and he put it on jump on to the blanket on the floor and then made love on the blanket.

* * *

_**An: Hope you like it sorry I couldn't get it up as fast as you want to my co writer hasn't been responding and yea the other stories I try me best to get them all updated because i had so much on my plate like TEST after TEST after TEST and they are all very big test and like this test my 2014 class took was this test to graduate and I pass the English and failed the math and please review **_

* * *

The End


End file.
